Understanding
by The.Second.Advent
Summary: With the help of Raijin and Fujin, Seifer's back on his feet and back at Garden. But Ultimecia showed his things that will add to his burden. Not sure what to do the pairing as, maybe OCxSeifer or SeiferxSelphie. you decide.
1. Back again

**A/N:** I, myself, am a strong believer of the Rinoa/Ultimecia Theory. If you aren't then this isn't this story for you. If you want more in-depth reading (not a fanfic, a thorough explanation on the theory) tell me and I will give you the link. Although it is very long, if you take the time to read it, it clears all or most of the questions you may have on the theory. Review and tell me if you want the link.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own final fantasy 8, square-enix does. I don't own the link I mentioned either, it belongs to Sir Bahamut, all credits go to him. I only own my characters, but you guys can use them.

On with the story…

_Sometime, after the Ultimecia incident, when everything calmed down a bit, I promised Raijin and Fujin that I'll straighten up. That's only because Fujin would have kicked my ass though._

**_Flashback._**

_"C'mon Seifer, man. Ya can't keep beatin' yourself down all the time, ya know?" Stated the big, brown figure that stood in front of me._

"GARDEN." I looked over to the gray haired woman, who looked back at me, concern was obvious in her eye.

I took another drink from the bottle in my hand that was wrapped in a brown paper bag and looked down. "I can't." My voice sounded different. It wasn't **my** voice.

"Well there ya go Fuj, we been here tryin' ta convince him. No use, so let's go eat." Raijin pleaded with her, his stomach letting out a small growl.

Fujin turned to him, rage in her eye, and kicked him in the shin. "IDIOT!"

He hopped on one foot for a while and I couldn't help but let out a hoarse chuckle. "Ow, ow, ow. Fuj, I was only kiddin', ya know?" Raijin said quickly as he saw that she was prepared to kick him again.

She turned to me again and I knew that look. There was no way I'm gonna get out of this one. "GRAB." She bellowed at Raijin and he picked me up from my tattered, grey trenchcoat and pinned me to the walls of my Balamb hotel room.

I struggled against his grip, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to escape his grasp. When I finally calmed down, Fujin actually started to talk to me, no one word sentences. That only happens when she's really pissed.

"Your coming with us whether you want to or not, or I'll put my foot so far up you ass, you'll have toes for teeth." She seethed at me. (Lame insult, I know.)

"Fine." I spat back.

"RELEASE." She yelled at him in her usual one word sentences. Raijin slowly put me down and started to apologize.

"It was for ya own good, ya know? Don't get mad, ya know?"

"SILENCE" She said as she kicked him again.

"Fine just give me a second to get my crap." I didn't have that much in the hotel. I ran out of money a long time ago and the hotel owner took pity on me and let me stay free. I put a pair of worn out black boots and some clothes in a suitcase and rested the Hyperion on my shoulder.

"We better get goin' if we wanna make it back before sunset, ya know?"

The three of us walked in silence along the streets in Balamb. Me with the Hyperion on my shoulder, Raijin with his over sized Q-tip and Fujin with her sharp pinwheel thing. It's to quit for my likening. As we reached the entrance of Balamb, I stopped and the two of them turned to face me.

"Somethin' wrong, man?" Raijin asked, eyeing me.

"WHAT?"

I sighed heavily and looked at them. "Thanks for helping me out."

Fujin simply smiled and Raijin had a big stupid looking grin on his face and ran to me and nearly broke my back in one of his bear-hugs.

"Hey, that's what a posse's for, ya know?" I nodded and he let go and we walked on the road to Balamb Garden, Where all of it started.

**End Flashback.**

I got accepted back in thanks to Matron and Cid. If it was up to Leonhart, he would have burst out laughing in my face, as impossible as it may seem for him to laugh.

"Will I.D number 5626174, Student Seifer Almasy report to my office, immediately."

"Speak of the devil…" It was Leonhart, probably looking to send me on another crappy ass mission.

I made my way to the elevator, ignoring the glances I received from other students. I would have kicked all their asses right then and their if it wasn't for that damn probation Leonhart stuck me with. 

When I reached the elevator, I pushed the button for the third floor. _'Stupid ass elevators'_ With a small 'ding' the stupid thing opened and I saw The Messenger Girl filing paperwork.

"So your Leonhart's assistant?" I mocked her and grinned.

"No, just helping." She simply said and returned to the filing. That wasn't like her at all. She's being far from her annoying self. '_Whatever, what do I care?'_

I walked into Leonhart's office and he stared at me through steel-blue eyes.

"I told you before Leonhart, I only like you as a enemy, I don't go that way." I mocked him.

His eyes darkened, not that he would do anything to me, seeing as he has an example to set for his 'peers'.

"This is your last chance, Almasy. If you fail this Field test, you'll be kicked out of Garden. Your orders are to assist SeeD, Zell Dincht, and cadet, Veronica Andres, in a covert operation to infiltrate Esther, by order of Esther President, Laguna Loire. It will only be you three, no back-up…."

_'God this guy's like a fucking robot.' _

"…And Almasy, Dincht will be squad captain. Report at the front gate at 600 hours. Dismissed."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He did the same. "As soon as I'm off this probation, I'm gonna kick your ass and the chicken-wusses ass.

I turned to leave and exited Leonhart's office when I saw Tilmitt moping around near the elevator. I walked to the elevator where she blocked the buttons to call the damn thing.

"Move." She looked at me with tears streams running down and rage in her eyes.

"WHAT?" Boy, if looks could kill I would be dead right now.

"I said 'move'. You're blocking the damn buttons." She looked at the elevator panel and wiped her eyes.

"Um… sorry." She quickly got out and didn't say anything else. _'Something's defiantly wrong with her. She didn't even bother to scream or hit me or anything.'_

'Whatever probably broke up with that gay cowboy.' I thought as I pushed the button for the first floor.

I made my way back to my dorm and finished unpacking. I rested the case of my Hyperion against the closet door, and went to lie on my bed. _'Damn tomorrow's that damn mission, I wonder what new way Leonhart is planning to kill me. He probably let the chicken-wuss in on it. Maybe he told him to kill me in my sleep or something. No use thinking about that now.'_

I took off my shirt and laid down, trying to get some rest for tomorrow. Only got a few hours before I gotta wake up. Damn Seed, damn Leonhart, and damn this hard ass bed, its almost impossible to sleep on this thing. 

Slowly, my eyes closed and I went off to a dream with flowers and ponies and other magical shit. Yeah right.

**A/N:** Well? Good or bad. You decide. Tell me if you want the link or not too. Review or IM me.

Much later,  
Hyperion


	2. Mission Time

**A/N**: Sup peoples? I'm kinda bored, so I decided to write another chapter.

_Rakunya: Well, the link will be in my profile.Thanks for the review. If it doesn't show up, IM me and I'll tell you how to get there. _

**Disclaimer: **On with my story, yes MY Story. It's the only thing I own, that and Veronica. The Link belongs to Sir Bahamut, all credits go to him.

Still not sure about the pairing. Give me info, it's either a SeiferxSelphie or SeiferxOC.

The most annoying fucking alarm sounding off. I turned to face the black clock that stood on my nightstand. Crap, 5 a.m. I gotta get ready for the mission.

I stood and walked over to the closet. I pulled out my blue sleeveless shirt with the white cross on it, a pair of baggy pants, and took the pair of boots that was next to my bathroom door. _'Note to self: Buy new trench coat.' _

I went into the bathroom and took off my pants and boxers, turned on the water and went in. _'Hmm…Kinda hot. Wonder what the hell was wrong with Tilmitt.' _

When I finished it was already 5:32. Took longer than I thought. I put on my clothes and took the Hyperion out of its case. I saw the shadows play along its silver edge. I rested it on my shoulder and went for the door.

Only to find none other than the chicken-wuss at my door.

"Hey Seifer, get your ass in gear, we can't be late." Said hyper-active blonde.

"Just two things, one: don't get in my way like you did at Dollet, and two: Watch your own ass, because I sure as hell won't…Chicken-wuss." I added the last word just to annoy him.

He clenched his fist and gave me a death glare. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

He threw a punch at my head, and I cocked my head to the left and he connected with the wall, breaking off pieces of marble and concrete.

"Still swatting flies, huh?" I walked away toward the directory. _'This mission is gonna be a pain in the ass.'_

"You think so?" Said a soft voice behind me.

"Either your new around here and don't know me, or your incredibly stupid." I said without turning around. _'Wait a minute, was I thinking out loud?' _

"Um…The first one. The names Veronica, I'm going with you on this mission."

I turned to face her, she isn't all that bad looking, in fact she wasn't bad looking at all. Blonde hair just like mine that passed her shoulders, deep-honey eyes, and a nice body. _'Maybe this mission won't be so bad.' _

She held her hand out and I shook it, it's a good thing she doesn't know who I am. "Seifer Almasy, nice to meet you."

We walked to the front gate in silence and I checked my watch. "5:58, where the hell is Dincht?"

"You mean the captain?" She questioned.

"If you wanna call him that, not much of a captain if he's late."

I leaned the Hyperion against the wall at started to pace around. I didn't really notice I was doing it until she implied it.

"Nervous?"

"I can't that chicken-wuss is late…" A car pulled out of the parking lot with Dincht driving. 6:00 o' clock sharp. He pulled up at the front gate and honked at us. What an Idiot.

I picked up the Hyperion and walked over to him, with Veronica in tow.

"Took your sweet-ass time didn't you Dincht?" I mocked him as I entered the car.

"Shut-up, Almasy."

"Hmm. Is that an order or a suggestion?" I spat back.

"Um…so you guys know each other?" She was obviously lost.

Zell just flashed her a stupid looking grin, "You can say that." He rubbed the back of his head, and started to drive.

After a while, Dincht was driving towards Balamb, at 20 below the speed limit, so I kicked his chair, "C'mon hurry it up, Dincht, you drive like Trepe."

When we made it to Balamb, finally, we went to the train station. We bought our tickets, for Timber. That's where it all began, when I first saw Ultimecia.

In the end, she couldn't keep any of her promises, and memories of torture, and the familiar taste of blood in my mouth are still, there and I relive them every night. Only when she decides to pay a visit to her favorite lapdog.

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short but it's 11 something in the morning and I haven't slept at all. So I'm really tired. Good night err…um…good day.

Also tell me if the lick doesn't work so I can explain how to get there in the beginning of the next chapter, ok Rakunya? Review please, and can anyone tell me what a 'beta' is?

Much later,  
Hyperion.


End file.
